United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy. Project Reality In Project Reality, the United States Marine Corps is one of the two American factions, the other one being the United States Army. They engage against the Militia, the MEC, the PLA, the Iraqi Insurgents and the Russian Forces. Engagements against the Militia *Assault on Mestia Engagements against the MEC *Jabal Al Burj *Khamisiyah (Standard) *Muttrah City Engagements against the PLA *Operation Barracuda (Infantry and Standard) *Tad Sae Offensive (Infantry) Engagements against the Iraqi Insurgents *Fallujah West *Jabal Al Burj (Co-Operative Alternative) Engagements against the Russian Forces *Pavlovsk Bay *Saaremaa Player Kits Anti-Tank *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M4 Carbine *Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW (alt: FGM-172A SRAW) *(alt: M83 Smoke Grenade) *Field Dressing Sniper *KA-BAR *Beretta M9 *M40A3 Sniper Rifle *M18 Smoke Grenade (Purple) *Tripflare *Binoculars *Field Dressing Spotter *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M4 Carbine with ACOG (alt: M4 Carbine) *M18 Smoke Grenade (Purple) *Grappling Hook *Radio *GTLD *Field Dressing Anti-Aircraft *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M4 Carbine *FIM-92 Stinger *M67 Hand Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Combat Engineer *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A4 Rifle with Aimpoint *Repair Kit *M15 Anti-Tank Mine *C4 *Field Dressing Automatic Rifleman *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M249 SAW with ACOG (alt: M249 SAW) *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Machinegunner *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M240G Machine Gun with ACOG (alt: M240G Machine Gun) *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Rifleman *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A4 Rifle with ACOG (alt: M16A4 Rifle with Aimpoint) *Ammunition Bag *M67 Hand Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Corpsman *KA-BAR *Resuscitation Hands *M4 Carbine with ACOG (alt: M16A4 Rifle with Aimpoint) *Medical Bag *M83 Smoke Grenade *Epipen *Field Dressing Officer *KA-BAR *Beretta M9 *M4 Carbine with ACOG (alt: M4 Carbine with EOTech) *M67 Hand Grenade *M18 Smoke Grenade (Purple) *Radio *GTLD *Field Dressing Breacher *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M4 Carbine with ACOG (alt: M16A4 Rifle with Aimpoint) *Benelli M4 Super 90 *M67 Hand Grenade *Grappling Hook *C4 *Field Dressing Rifleman AT *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A4 Rifle with ACOG (alt: M16A4 Rifle with Aimpoint) *M136 AT4 (alt: M72 LAW) *M67 Hand Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Rifleman AP *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A4 Rifle with ACOG (alt: M16A4 Rifle with Aimpoint) *M18A1 Claymore *Tripflare *Field Dressing Grenadier *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A4 Rifle with ACOG and M203 (alt: M16A4 Rifle with M203) *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Marksman *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *Mk 12 Mod 1 SPR (alt: Mk 12 Mod 1 SPR with suppressor) *M67 Hand Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Crewman *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M4 Carbine (alt: M4 Carbine with Aimpoint) *M83 Smoke Grenade *Binoculars *Field Dressing Pilot *KA-BAR *Beretta M9 *M18 Smoke Grenade (Red) *Field Dressing Project Reality: Vietnam The USMC is also an American faction in the game, along with the US Army. They only fight against the NVA. Engagements against the NVA *Charlie's Point *Operation Barracuda (Alternative) *Tad Sae Offensive (Alternative) Player Kits Anti-Tank *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A1 Rifle *M20 "Super Bazooka" *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Sniper *KA-BAR *M1911A1 *M21 Designated Marksman Rifle *M18 Smoke Grenade (Purple) *Tripflare *Binoculars *Field Dressing Spotter *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A1 Rifle (alt: M14 Rifle) *M18 Smoke Grenade (Purple) *Grappling Hook *Radio *Binoculars *Field Dressing Combat Engineer *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A1 Rifle (alt: M14 Rifle) *Repair Kit *M15 Anti-Tank Mine *TNT *Field Dressing Automatic Rifleman and Machinegunner *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M60 Machine Gun *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Rifleman *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A1 Rifle (alt: M14 Rifle) *Ammunition Bag *M61 Hand Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Corpsman *KA-BAR *Resuscitation Hands *M16A1 Rifle (alt: M14 Rifle) *Medical Bag *M83 Smoke Grenade *Epipen *Field Dressing Officer *KA-BAR *M1911A1 *M16A1 Rifle (alt: M14 Rifle) *M61 Hand Grenade *M18 Smoke Grenade (Purple) *Radio *Binoculars *Field Dressing Breacher *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *Remington 870 (alt: M16A1 Rifle) *M61 Hand Grenade *Grappling Hook *TNT *Field Dressing Rifleman AT *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A1 Rifle (alt: M14 Rifle) *M72 LAW *M61 Hand Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Rifleman AP *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M16A1 Rifle (alt: M14 Rifle) *M18A1 Claymore *Tripflare *Field Dressing Grenadier *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M1911A1 (alt: M79 Grenade Launcher) *M79 Grenade Launcher *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Crewman *KA-BAR *Entrenching Tool *M3A1 "Grease Gun" *M83 Smoke Grenade *Field Dressing Pilot *KA-BAR *M1911A1 *M18 Smoke Grenade (Red) *Field Dressing Category:Factions